


Study Date

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: I‘m really happy that you would write for Fruits Basket. So may I request Shigure Sohma helping is s/o study for an exam, please?Just some fluff, maybe he gives her a kiss after every correct answer.
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/You
Kudos: 10





	Study Date

“You got that wrong.”

An elegant finger tapped on your sheet, hovering over one particular character on your sheet. Pouting you went back over the question, eyes squinting as you cracked your brain on what the answer was instead.

“This is too hard. Why do I need to study this again,” you groaned, letting yourself fall back.

The author chuckled, picking up your sheet once more as he checked your answers. “You are indeed doing terribly, dear,” was all the older man said as you threw him a glare.

“Oh, were you hoping for me to say otherwise?” he grinned, putting your sheet back down again as several of your answers were crossed out.

Rolling over to your side you leaned with your head onto your hand, your elbow balancing on the floor. A huff escaped you as you waved him away with your other hand.

“Not everyone can be a literary genius wasting himself away with trashy romance novels,” you grumbled in response, though you knew that it was hardly an insult that could touch the man.

“What can I say,” he mused, picking up your workbook again as he flicked through it. “Romance is what sells, not my literary genius.” Stopping at a certain page he then tapped on it once more, signalling for you to raise up again.

“Copy this row ten times,” Shigure smiled, though you knew that he didn’t mean to reassure you, or comfort you. No, the Sohma was by no means a kind man. In fact, he was a harsh man, but always pushing you to go further and beyond your own limits, believing in you more than you sometimes believed in yourself.

Whining you scrunched up your nose, crossily turning your head away as you harrumphed at the man next to you. Another escaped him as he slowly got up, his shadow hovering over you as he trapped you between his arms.

“You could be a literary genius as well, [Name],” he whispered before leaning in and stealing your lips.

“You just need to practice if you want more.”

With that he had escaped your hold once more, his hand lazily waving in the air as he turned his back to you, walking off towards the kitchen for some much-needed tea.

Heaving a sigh to yourself you picked up your pencil, practising your kanji once more with a grumble.


End file.
